Blanktale (Blank!Sans)
Blanktale is an AU that wasn't finished, resulting in a less-than-finished sans with the ability to travel the multiverse and shapeshift depending on what AU he is in. Physical Appearance Standard Form Blank Sans appears to be an outline of a Skeleton. He has two light blue eyes which glow softly. Blank Sans sports clothes similar to classic sans, and a rainbow-colored badge with a red star on it. The badge starts out entirely grey, and gains more color as he visits more AUs. It will usually glow brightly. Unlike classic sans, his jacket does not have fluff, and he wears ankle-length pants instead of shorts. Additionally, when he is in an AU, he will slightly change appearance to match the sans from the AU, or the "style" of the AU. Outertale When in Outertale, blank's eyes become a bluish purple, and golden stars appear around them. His jacket and pants are now purple, and his shoes are golden. He wears a golden star-shaped chestplate suspended by four light blue straps which connect at a Delta Rune on his back. The badge is now light blue. Personality Blank sans has a very cheery attitude, often making jokes and playing pranks on his friends, However, this doesn't mean he isn't relaxed or laid-back like classic sans, he's just a bit more energetic. He loves making friends with everyone he meets in the Multiverse, and often takes souvenirs from AUs to decorate the blank part of the void where he lives. However, for some reason, he hates all versions of Gaster. Abilities * Super human (or I guess supermonster) strength * Bone attacks * Faceless Gaster Blasters * (The center horn on his Gaster Blasters will change color depending on what AU he is in.) * The ability to teleport through AUs via a power similar to classic's "shortcuts" * The ability to gain a different look and powers and even personality depending on which AU he is in. Think of him like a chameleon or Kirby. * (However, if he teleports into an AU that will cause the applied personality to clash with his true personality (ex. Underfell, horrortale,) he must teleport out quickly or else he will either die or become like error sans (he will become MISSING,) so it's a bad idea for him to teleport at random.) Appearances Ask Blank!Sans (can't link to FrameCast) Blank Sans Chapter I - Part 1 Relationships Ink!Sans Blank sans and ink sans get along pretty well, despite the fact they rarely encounter eachother. Error!Sans If ink is "good" and error is "bad," blank sans is neutral. He doesn't really care about error sans, as long as he doesn't destroy his friends. Gaster For some reason, blank sans hates Gaster. ALL Gasters. Other than Gaster, blank sans likes most people, and loves making new friends. Outertale!Sans Blank Sans and Outertale sans have only shared one or two lines of dialogue, so not much is known about their relationship. However, Blank Sans seems to get along with Outertale Sans pretty well (like most people,) warning him when he is in danger. Themes Standard Form blank. STMPWYF_ Outertale outertale. Gallery Category:Character Category:True Neutral Category:Sans-centric AUs Category:Blanktale Category:Male Category:Skeletons Category:Out-code Characters Category:Timeline Jumping Category:AUs Category:Sans Category:Skeleton